1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image input-output apparatus having operation modes such as copying, printing, image reading etc. and a method therefor.
2. Related Background Art
The image input-output apparatus having such plural functions, generally called multi-function printer or multi-function copier (registered trade mark), can be classified into the following two categories.
1) A first type is so constructed as to execute as many functions as possible at the same time. An example of the configuration of the first type shown in FIG. 16.
Referring to FIG. 16, there are provided an image input unit 701; an operation panel 702 for entering various commands; an image processor unit 703 for applying predetermined image processing on the image read by the image input unit 701 in order to enable printing by a printer engine unit 709; an operation panel interface (I/F) 704; a main controller unit 705 for controlling the entire apparatus according to a control program stored in a ROM 707; a network I/F 706 for connection with a network; a ROM 707; RAM""s 708, 712 used for example as a work memory; and printer engine 709, and a printer engine I/F 711.
Such apparatus is divided, as shown in FIG. 16, in a section 700 including the image input unit 701, the printer engine 709, the RAM 712, the image processor 703 and a CPU 705a and principally realizing the function of the digital copying apparatus, and a section 721 including a memory composed of the ROM 107 and the RAM 708, the network I/F 706 and a CPU 705b and effecting, in the CPU 705b, conversion of the document data transmitted through the network I/F 706 into a dot pattern printable by the printer engine 709.
For this reason, as shown in FIG. 16, there are provided completely separate two RAM""s 707, 712 as the data work memories.
2) A second type is designed for a reduced cost, realizing multiple functions at a cost as low as possible and sacrificing the simultaneous functions in the first type.
However, the configuration as shown in FIG. 16 is inevitably associated with a considerably high cost, because of the necessity of the separate memories mentioned above. For example there is at least a memory capacity of 8.5 Mbytes, including 4 Mbytes for storing the image data entered by a scanner, in binary data of A4 size at 600 dpi, 4 Mbytes for a bit map memory for printing with a full bit map in binary data of A4 size at 600 dpi, and 0.5 Mbytes for a page memory before development into the bit map memory.
The present invention is to solve the above-mentioned limitation in the prior art, and such object can be attained by the following configuration.
An image input-output apparatus of the present invention is featured by:
reader means for reading an original on an original table; memory means for storing image information; communication means for effecting communication with another information processing apparatus through a communication medium; printer means for printing image data; and control means for selectively executing a copy mode for printing the image data, read by the reader means, by the printer means or a print mode for printing the image data, stored in the memory means, by the printer means or a reading mode for storing the image data, read by the reader means, in the memory means, wherein the control means is adapted, in the copy mode, to directly transmit the image data from the reader means to the printer means by mutually synchronizing the reading operation of the reader means with the printing operation of the printer means, and, in the print mode or the reading mode, to made access to the memory means according to the function of the printer means or the reader means.
The apparatus is also featured, for example, in that the control means operates the printer means in the above-mentioned print mode with the highest priority and the copy mode with the next priority.
The apparatus is also featured, for example, in that the printer means is provided two output locations for the print output and, in case of a request for the copy mode operation in the course of a print mode operation, the control means is adapted to execute such copy mode operation by interrupting the print mode operation in case there is a vacancy in the print output locations of the printer means, and the printer means outputs the print of the copy mode operation in such print output location.
The apparatus is also featured, for example, in that, in case of a request for the copy mode operation in the course of a print mode operation, the control means is adapted to execute such copy mode operation after the completion of the print mode operation in case there is no vacancy in the print output locations of the printer means.
The apparatus is also featured in that the memory means includes an image data memory area for storing the image read by the reader means and a print data memory area for storing the print output image of the printer means, and the memory capacity of such print data memory area does not exceed the image of a page of the printer means.
The apparatus is also featured, for example, in that, in case of printing, by the printer means, print data received from the other information processing apparatus through the communication means, the control means is adapted, in printing the print data stored in the print data memory area of the memory means, if the data storage in the print data memory area is not possible because the data storage of the data received from the communication means into the memory means is faster than the printing operation of the print data and if a vacancy is available in the image data memory area, to assign a part of the image data memory area for the print data memory area.